


Spider Brothers

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Has Siblings, Secret Identity Fail, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker has two older brothers who want to meet his boyfriend. At dinner they find out more about their younger brother then they wanted to.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Peter Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Spider Brothers

Peter Benjamin Parker. A name that was known in the Parker household. The boy who was a photographer for the Daily Bugle and moved away as soon as he could. He had to keep his secret as the one and only Spider-Man or so he thought. He had the girl, Mary Jane Watson, soon to be Mary Jane Watson-Parker. He was about to be a father, which was not something he was expecting. In his family, they called him Peter or Benny. 

Peter Andrew Parker. The trouble maker. He had left his boyfriend Wade, in college and left for California where he met this girl who happened to have spider powers. He went back to New York and start his own tech company. He started dating Gwen against his better judgment according to his older brother. He was also hiding the fact that he was the one and only Spider-Man or the only one he knew about. He ended up with the nickname Drew or Pete since his brother went by Peter.

Peter James Parker. The youngest and baby of the family. He was like your average high school senior. Or what you would think your average high schooler would be. Peter went to Midtown High. He had an internship at Stark Industries. He was going places with his life. His older brothers would have been jealous if they weren’t glad that he was getting to do things with his life. Recently he started daring Harley Keener who was a known associate of Tony Stark. This brought the attention that Peter James was over his head to the older brothers. They demanded to meet his new lover. The thing was that they didn’t know that he was also Spider-Man. James or Petey as the family called him was too young to be a superhero. His brothers would freak.

When May started dating Happy, Peter James knew and figured it was time for a brotherly meeting. The older two agreed to the visit as long as Peter James brought along his boyfriend. Peter now had to find a way to tell Harley, without Tony finding out about the other two Parker brothers. 

“As I was saying, May doesn’t know we are meeting for dinner but you are invited cause Benny and Drew want to meet you,” Peter said. Harley looked up as he looked over at Tony for an explanation of who Benny and Drew were.

“I bite kid, whose Benny and Drew?” Tony asked.

“My older brothers,” Peter mumbled. Harley looked at him as if he didn’t hear. “My older brothers.” This time they both heard.

“You have older brothers?” Tony asked.

“Two and they are both pains in the sides,” Peter said.

“How have I not heard about them?” Tony asked.

“Benny and his fiancee are always busy. Mary Jane is a reporter for the Daily Bugle while Benny works cameras,” Peter said. “Drew just returned to New York after having left to get away from his ex-boyfriend. Drew prefers to stay away because if he gets near Gwen comes and he doesn’t like Gwen around Benny because Gwen and Benny hate each other.” 

“Why the sudden interest in meeting me?” Harley asked.

“I told them May and Happy were a thing and they are a little overprotected of May,” Peter said.

“So should we warn Happy to be on his best behavior,” Tony joked.

“Tony, Pepper, and Morgan should come,” Harley said. Peter looked at him like he was joking.

“That sounds like a great idea. Tell May that we are coming over. I rather she knows,” Tony said as he left to tell Pepper. 

“I didn’t want Tony to meet my brothers!” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“Why?” Harley asked.

“Because I never told them I am Spider-Man and I don’t want them to find out. They are overprotective of me and I don’t need that. Especially Benny,” Peter said.

“Well, then Pepper will keep him from telling them. Come on it is just one dinner,” Harley said. Peter nodded. He could deal with one dinner with his family and the Stark family. 

~

The brothers all arrived early which surprised May. She hadn’t seen Benny or Drew since they were in college. They rarely came around. Gwen came and so did a pregnant Mary Jane. 

“May, let me help you with lunch,” Mary Jane said as she entered. 

“Thank you Mary Jane,” May said. The two women moved to the kitchen as Gwen muttered about making a call to some friend of hers. Peter James looked at his brothers.

“So Harley invited his sort of family as well. Pepper and May are close so try to be nice. I kinda have known them for a while,” Peter James said. The other two seemed to give him a smirk.

“So no baby pictures?” Benny said.

“Skip the baby pictures remember when he wore those big framed glasses,” Drew said.

“You all wore those big frame glasses,” May commented. “Those contacts do you all justice. I can actually see your faces now.” Benny looked at the room avoiding May while Drew looked at his girlfriend who was laughing at something her friend said. Peter James was the only one able to look May in the eyes. She smiled at her youngest nephew.

“Mary Jane can you take over for a minute?” She asked. Mary Jane nodded as May pointed for all of them to head back to Peter James’s room. They all did confused. Peter just hoped the suit was hidden. They all entered to see the mess of the room as Peter sat on his bed followed by Drew. Benny leaned against the wall. 

“I would like to mention that our guests are the Stark family who has helped Petey out in the last few months,” May said. Both boys perked at that as they looked at the youngest. “I don’t know what Petey told you two about the internship but no shop talk while they are here. No superhero talk either.”

“Yes, May,” the boys said. 

“Now we better go back out there before the Starks and Happy get here,” May said. They all entered the living room to see that the rest of their guest had arrived. Morgan saw Peter James and smiled.

“Peter!” she said as she ran to him. He picked her up and swung her around. Mary Jane whispered something to May and May seemed to pull her and Pepper to the kitchen. Tony, Harley, and Happy stayed back. Peter smiled as he set down Morgan. 

“Morgan I want you to meet some very special people,” Peter said. She nodded. “This is Peter Benjamin or Benny and this is Peter Andrew or Drew. They are my big brothers like how Harley is your big brother.” She looked at them and held out her hand. Benny shook her hand. 

“Are you like Peter?” She asked.

“You mean a big nerd who likes science?” Drew said.

“That is definitely what she meant,” Peter said. “Drew is but Benny is a photographer.” Peter looked over at Harley and went over to him kissing him on the cheek. His brothers were too focused on Morgan to noticed.

“It’s like someone cloned you and Drew,” Harley said.

“Drew is pretty cool. He brought Gwen though so he will be a little nicer,” Peter said. Harley nodded looking over at the girl who was on his phone with someone. She looked over and said something before hanging up.

“She seems different,” Harley asked. 

“I was born to impress,” Gwen said. Drew came over and looked at Gwen.

“Behave,” He said under his breath. 

“I will,” Gwen said. Drew rolled his eyes. 

“I’m still teaching her how to not be rude,” Drew said. Happy looked at Drew as if he was wondering if he was joking.

“Drew this is Harley, Tony, and Happy,” Peter said. Drew held out his hand.

“Nice to meet my rival in the technology field,” Drew said. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Tony said. “Peter didn’t mention the company.” 

“Parker industries is still at it’s prime. It helps me pay for keeping Gwen out of trouble,” Drew said. He looking Happy up and down. “To you, though it is Peter Parker,” he said to Happy. Peter laughed at his brother. Tony looked at him confused.

“I’m the middle one so Peter Benjamin Parker is the one you should be more scared of,” Drew warned.

“Wait, you’re all named Peter,” Harley said.

“Mom liked the name,” Drew said. “We all went by our middle names growing up.”

“We all went by Peter in school which confused teachers when I was younger. Luckily those two went to another lamer high school,” Peter said.

“Horizon Academy wasn’t that bad,” Benny said.

“That’s because you were sucking face with Harry the whole time,” Drew said. Benny mumbled as Mary Jane smiled at her fiancee. 

“Remind him about Wade.” She said.

“Wade was my college boyfriend,” Drew said.

“When you weren’t sucky face with him, you were with Jessica,” Benny said. Drew glared.

“This is about the part when I leave,” Peter told Harley.

“Oh, don’t think May didn’t tell us about Liz or MJ,” Drew said. Peter hid behind Harley. Harley moved so his brothers could see him.

“I didn’t really date Liz,” Peter said.

“No, you left her at the dance,” May said. “What food do you guys want me to call in?” Mary Jane smiled as Pepper moved over to meet the boys.

“You must be Drew and Benny,” Pepper said.

“The one and only,” Drew said.

“Not technically since we all have similar names,” Peter said. Drew glared at him. Mary Jane walked over to Gwen and started asking her some questions. She answered and they started laughing. She turned to May and nodded.

“Thai it is then,” May said with a smiled as she went to put in an order. Pepper smiled as well as if there was some joke. She whispered it to Tony and Tony looked between the brothers. Happy looked lost until Pepper told him the joke as well. The brothers were even more confused. Tony pulled out his phone and texted something to Harley. Harley looked and smiled. Peter tried to steal his phone but Harley hid it. 

“I will find out what that said,” Peter said. “Even if I have to use force to get out of you Keener.” Harley just smiled as May came back.

“Why don’t we all sit down and chat?” She suggested. Everyone followed suit as Peter grabbed Harley’s phone when he wasn’t looking and opened it hoping Peter wouldn’t notice. He opened up his last text from Tony and froze. He looked at his two brothers as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“Hey so my contacts are constantly drying out, where are you guys getting yours at?” Peter asked handing Harley back his phone who was annoyed. Both his brothers seemed to think too long.

“The eye doctor office,” They both said.

“Have you both ever wonder why Spider-Man was spotted in Germany?” Peter asked. Everyone else just laughed. 

“He was?” Drew asked confused as Benny looked at his younger brother. 

“Can I place a bet on which one figures it out next?” May asked. 

“What do you know that we don’t?” Benny said.

“Just that there is this idea that Spider-Man is actually three people who have no clue that there is more than one Spider-Man until now,” Peter said. Benny looked at Drew.

“Did you know about this?” Benny said.

“I’m still confused,” Drew said.

“Are you Spider-Man?” May asked. 

“What no he can’t be spider-man,” Peter said. 

“Why is that,” Drew said.

“Cause I am Spidey,” Peter said with a smile.

“No, I’m Spidey,” Benny said looking at his brother. Drew realized what they were going on about.

“You both have spider-powers!” He said. They both nodded. “Gwen, did you know?”

“I just found out when Mary Jane told me,” Gwen said. 

“This explains why I swear I am in one place when Spidey is in another,” Drew said.

“Wait Peter James Parker, you fought the avengers!?” Benny said.

“Maybe,” Peter said.

“You went to Germany!?” Benny repeated.

“He had my permission to go to Germany. Not to fight the Avengers,” May said. 

“So which one of you climb the monument in DC?” Drew asked. Peter raised his hand. “Nice, little bro.”

“Don’t encourage him!” Benny said.

“James can handle himself,” Drew said. 

“So does this mean we can work together sometime?” Peter asked. 

“Of course,” Drew said before he went over and pulled his younger brother into a hug as Benny joined them. 

“So we need to start meeting more,” Mary Jane said.

“This is so adorable,” Gwen said.

“Agree,” May said. 

“We need a hero con just so we know which hero names are taken,” Harley said.

“I think Iron-Man is,” Pepper said. “I’m unsure though.”

“Oh darn,” Harley said. “I guess I will have to stick with Iron-Boy.” Tony looked at him like he was joking.

“Maybe we can get together for a weekly ‘I am dating Spider-Man’ meeting,” Gwen said. 

“I’ll bring the cookies,” Mary Jane said.

“Maybe bring in the exs to mock them,” Harley said. 

“Besides Wade,” Gwen said. 

“Wade is an ass,” Drew said.

“I agree. I like Gwen more than him,” Benny said. 

“Benny gave me a compliment,” Gwen joked.

“Then it is settled,” May said. “Dinner will be on Fridays, boys.” 

“Did we agree to dinner?” Benny asked.

“No, but our other halves are planning lunches behind our backs,” Drew said.

“I think it is a great idea,” Peter said. “I miss you both.” Both of them looked at Peter and nodded.

“We missed you two Bambi,” Benny said. Peter scuffed. 

“Nevermind I just missed Pete,” Peter said. 

“This is why Petey is my favorite,” Drew said.

“You both are being silly,” Benny said. May smiled at her boys as she asked Mary Jane about the wedding. May was just glad to have her boys all together again. She knew she had three great boys. 

~

Peter was in the lab as he and Harley finished the Iron-Boy suit. 

“You know you and Gwen could start an ‘I’m a superhero like my partner who is Spider-Man’ club,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “She is Spider Ghost. Drew told me yesterday.” Harley moved over to Peter.

“If I proposed would Benny kill me?” He asked. Peter thought about it.

“Before or after I graduate high school,” Peter asked. Harley got on one knee.

“How about now?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as Harley got up and they kissed. If Benny tried to kill him later, Peter would be there to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to end it before the small added scene but I wanted to make a overprotective sibling joke.
> 
> Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
